Just my luck What were the chances?
by Spirit of the 4 masks
Summary: "Just my luck, I ended up here." Join a young man as he must brave the brutal lands of Remnant as he attempts to reclaim his shattered life and head back to the world he once called home. But dark plots, death to the land and gambits to behold shall come to place and barricade himself to this world. Does he have what it takes to become a true huntsman? Are you feeling lucky?
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Cookie Matrix

'_Ow, that hurt.' _ I thought rubbing my back and stretching as I look around the scene. It appears that I am in a dense forest in a middle of nowhere. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, nothing seemed suspicious at all.

'_Where am I?' _I thought_. _By now, you guys would be asking yourself: '_How in the world did he get here?' _Well, time to take a step back and see how I got in this stupid mess. Hopefully, I don't get myself stuck in this new world, universe, and galaxy, whatever. I just want to get home and rest on my beautiful bed back home and see my family and friends again.

* * *

Skip back about 30 seconds ago…

* * *

Where are my manners? I should properly introduce myself after all. My name is Piolo Santos, heir to the throne of Kingsbury and ruler of the kingdom "Generosity" and without a doubt, crazy in the minds of the people.

*Smack*

Alright, alright I get it. Sheesh, people can't take a joke. _Blasted made up people who do stuff in my head._ Anyways, my name is Piolo Santos, regular teenager on the planet Earth and a kind, gentle, conscious, crazy-in-a-way person. By now, I should be 14 years old with quite an eccentric family besides it. Anyways, on to the story, I just finished some work my high school assigned to me with ease as I relaxed in my favourite spinning chair in the loft. Many people believe that Asians are always smart in everything they do but I beg to differ. Hey, I get straight A's most of the time and many peg me as a smart person but I tend to ignore it.

I was just searching the web out of curiosity since I was so bored! I read all my books 10 times over and a think that I might be killing my eyesight right now but hey, that is beside the point. I was just typing up some random stuff that popped in my head and the internet keeps on giving. You get to see a lot of weird stuff on the internet if left unchecked. When I was just about to search up "cosmic surfer garbage" a weird pop-up popped up on my screen, blackening the background showing only the notifications.

'_That's weird,_" I thought confusingly. _'I thought that my virus protection blocked stuff like this.' _I continued staring strangely at the notifications thinking it was a virus that somehow got through my defenses or that it was a "git" sent by someone I know. I mean, it says "Would you like to enter the cookie matrix?" I gave a small chuckle every once in a while as I try to piece together the stupidity of this thing. Against my free will, I dragged my mouse-in-hand to the notification and clicked "yes".

Everything was a whirlwind after that as the message then said: "Well done. You are ready to go into the world?" I only had a chance to raise my eyebrow at this as my laptop started shacking and bright light began glowing like a lighthouse pointed at me. I only had the chance to grab my blue Connecticut hat and my busted up silver glasses case before my laptop decided to, what it feels like, ripping my body cell by cell. Everything caved into darkness after that.

After what felt like eternity, I opened my eyes to see bright colourful lights surrounding me, a melody playing in the background calming as the ocean.

"_Am I in heaven?" _I thought briefly deciding to accept my fate as a digitized floating human corpse floating across heaven's internet or internet's heaven.

*Crash* *Splat*

"Ow?" I muttered weirdly as I rubbed my back from the crash. And that's is how I ended up in whatever this place is.

After telling my story in the audience, I decided to take a look around this forest as my curiosity decided to roam which is against my better judgement.

_**Great, where in the world are we?**_ Asked a voice in my head.

'_No idea, Curiosity. I think we may not be in Barrie anymore.' _I thought back to my Curiosity. I forgot to mention this before, remember when I was telling you guys that I am crazy in the minds to the people. Well, that may be true but let's keep this a secret between us, okay? I'll give you guys a wonderful treat of your liking if you didn't tell anyone. Anyways, when I am in social silence, I apparently created people in my head in matching perspective to the moods and attributes of the human. Such as Curiosity, a man the same size as myself with the only difference being dressed as an explorer and blue rimmed eyeglasses.

**No sh*t, Sherlock! We weren't surrounded by forestry back home!** **Now hurry up and keep walking, you moron! Maybe we can find some homes to crash into. **A loud and mad voice echoed in my head. That was my, more or less, angry dude that causes arguments all over the place. If you haven't guessed it, his name is Anger, dressed up with red-rimmed eyeglasses and a punk looking get-up.

'_Ugh, you're wish is my command my dear friend.' _I continued trekking around the forest wondering where I am and if my family was worried about me until I heard a loud growl coming from right behind me.

"Something tells me that wasn't my stomach, isn't it?" I thought out loud.

**Crap.**

_**This is not going to end well isn't it?**_

I turned around to come face to face with a hulking black wolf/man hybrid with some type of mask made out of bone I think accessorized with red markings under the eye holes. The same bestial growl came out of that ungodly mouth but with more menace and a starving undertone.

"Nice doggy." I said calmly on the inside with my hands up to my chest as a sign of peace while slowly backing away from this weird beast. With every step, my inner selves were running amuck, myself included, trying to think a way to escape from this thing. Is it a bad thing that this animal was continuing to step forward step by step?

'_Any ideas will be helpful, y'know!' _I thought angrily and rushing them as I am running out of options here.

**I have an idea **Piped up in my head.

'_Good, spit it out now please, Prankster!'_ I mentally yelled at the orange figure.

**I think that we are in agreement that we should all,**

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Everyone inside of me yelled, myself as well, as we dashed into the forest like our lives dependant on it. I did NOT want to be a Piolo kabobe.

Loud music began blaring in my head as it motivated me to run faster into somewhere to escape this wolf thing from not eating me. Tree branches became twigs, leaves became mulch, and bushes became bushes as I tried to evade the monster from eating my insides. I would like to keep my organs, thank you very much!

'_Any ideas up there!' _As I darted away from a claw swipe to my behind and continued running with more urgency.

_**Nope. It seems that the creature is a sub species of some type of wolf like family possibly like a coyote. Maybe if we can get some slabs of meat-**_

**We're the meat, you idiot! We'll be ground beef if we don't do something fast!**

As I tried to reason with my counterparts in my mind I smashed right into a tree that I couldn't focus on due to my inner conundrums. I merely rested on the tree bark on my back as I winced at the pain and the growling black creature slowly walking towards me. Knowing that the hunt is over and that the prey can do nothing to save his hide.

'_So this is how it ends, huh? Who knew we wouldn't last that very long in this new continent whatever." _I closed my eyes as the creature's jaw was near inches to my exposed throat.

A loud crack rang off from nowhere and that wolf thing whined and fell on my lap. I opened my eyes as luck seems to have taken my side and spared my life.

"Are you okay?" Cried out a young voice in the distance. I only had time to see red rose petals falling on the ground as I fell unconscious right there on the tree.

* * *

Dreams are dreams but they sometimes foretell the future. That's what I heard before somewhere in a book or article but I can't remember. Why I am remembering this at this time is a mystery to me. The darkness is calming but I want to take a glimpse in the world.

I woke up, startled that I light thump hit my legs as I took a glance at the cause of this. A young black-haired girl, probably no older than 14 years old, was lying on my legs, sleeping heavily and obliviously to what's happening.

"It seems that you are awake young man." A deep voice came from the hospital door. I think it was a hospital, anyway.

"It's good that you're alive. My niece was worried sick about your health, thinking that you will never wake up." I summoned all my strength to turn my head and look at the bearer of the voice.

An old man, somewhere around 40-50 years old, was standing there proudly as if he was there with a purpose. I saw something on his waist like an oversized cassette tape strapped to his belt but I have a feeling it is much more than that.

"Tell me, young man, hat is your name?" He asked calmly and supportively. Almost like he done this before but I didn't mind. I swear I've seen him before from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it. Same with the girl to. I wonder why though.

"My name is Piolo Santos, sir." I answered respectfully.

The man chuckled at my reply. "Please, enough with the formalities. We don't need them here. My name is Qrow, Professor at Signal Academy and that is my niece, Ruby Rose. Welcome to Signal Academy, Piolo Santos."


	2. Chapter 2: Two of a Kind

I gave a deep sigh as I closed my eyes and laid down on the bed to sleep off my confusion. I can feel Qrow still at the door, like he is watching over me or even scanning me for something. With my luck, I would probably have a heart attack somewhere around the near future from my subtle shock.

**Sweet Gloria, how in the world did we get here? **Asked Anger in his usual state of anger.

'_Can't remember? It's been about thirty minutes since we got here. You have a terrible memory up there.'_ I answered back in my thoughts.

…**F*ck this, I'm going home.** Anger went somewhere in my mind where I can't connect to which is a standard with my mind.

_**I wonder where we are? The area we landed in was nothing like Earth's vegetation. I think I saw a giant mushroom the size of a table back in that forest running from that werewolf thing.**_ Pondered Curiosity. I gotta say, I was also curious as well. This world is better in comparison from Earth and I haven't stayed here that long at all. Still, that doesn't persuade me in staying here. I have to find a way to get back home. I left family, friends, and a home that needs me back. Even if it takes me years, I will find a way.

"By the way, Piolo," Qrow asked politely. I opened my eyes to see his gaze unwavering and inquisitive as his face gave way to curious thoughts shown from his mind. "Just who are you? I've already deduced that you are not from this world as you don't talk like us, dress like us, or even have a speck of aura living inside your soul."

"Well," I said. I began to think of words carefully in order to not confuse him of my explanation. "I'm from a world called Earth. From what I've deduced, this world is very similar to my world but there is a lot of differences that I've spotted. For one, that black werewolf thing is something you see from a fairy tale in our world. Just what was that thing?"

Qrow gave a mournful look at me. Something seemed to come across his mind as he thought of something. Probably something disastrous. The look disappeared into a professional face filled with quick-witted humour in his eys. "I wish those animals you encountered stayed as fairy tales. Those creatures were called Grimm, a carnivorous race of a diverse ecosystem of animals. We have yet to encounter more species of Grimm but I am grateful that we live in this state of peace. Anyway, the species of grimm that you've encountered luckily was called a Beowolf. One of the weakest species of Grimm there is but usually they hunt in packs. It's rare that a beowolf this young would be abandoned by his pack. You're a lucky man though. In those forests, King Taijitsus and Ursa inhabit those forests and are far more deadly than the young Beowolf we've encountered.

"Sounds like something we probably don't want to meet."

"Indeed."

"Just what world are we in anyway? This isn't the typical world we should be living in."

"We are in the World of Remnant. A place where the light shines against the darkness of the Grimm. Signal Academy is one of those beacons of light ta shines against the darkness.

Remnant. It sounds familiar to me. Nostalgia began wrapping around my mind as I continued to hear Qrow's story.

"Here at Signal Academy, we train people into warriors that can protect others who can't protect themselves. It is a dangerous world out there and we need a dangerous force to counter it. Ruby here has been under Signal's and my tutelage for quite a bit now and she has been showing some serious potential. I can see it in you too, if you decide to join Signal Academy."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!" I exclaimed rapidly. "You want me to join Signal? What makes me so special?" A cheerful glint was in his eyes as he was surprising a smile.

"Well, it seems that you have amazing potential in handling any weaponry that comes to you. It shows in your body language that you can be proficient in coordination with your mind in body. That is essential in Huntsman and Huntresses as we need to be in unison with weaponry and Hunters."

"Here, catch." A blur was immediately heading towards my face as I turned my head to get a better look at it. Somehow, I got lost in my body reflexes as I catched it in midair, holding it in reverse. In closer inspection, it was my busted-up glasses case that came with me through that wormhole from my laptop. "Why did you give this to me?"

"I always return what others lost. The case of yours seemed to be the cornerstone in your fighting style. Although, I'm not sure how that will be effective."

"I once said that I can kill anyone with anything. My most disturbing one was with a paperclip but in hindsight, I'm not sure it will help killing those Grimm."

A soft chuckle came from Qrow as he turned his back and began to walk away. "Then let's test that theory, new student."

* * *

After I somehow got released from the hospital/infirmary of Signal Academy in under 49 minutes from being administered to it, I couldn't just leave that girl sleeping in that hospital bed. So, I decided to wake her up myself, Piolo Santos style.

After safely entering the room without waking her up, I just saw how cute she was when she is asleep. It would be a crime to wake her up now wouldn't it?

_**You're going to do it, aren't you?**_ Questioned Curiosity.

'_What do you think, numb-nuts?' _I replied. _'Prankster!'_

**Heh, heh. This is going to get good. All we need is some ice cold water and a bucket.** Answered Prankster.

After gathering the ingredients, I stealthily walked up to the poor innocent girl who has no idea what she is about to get herself into.

'_Memories, roll the camera.' _I asked my compatriot. The silent figure merely nodded as it got a camera from out of nowhere.

"3, 2, 1, dump!" I said out loud. I dumped the arctic cold water down her back and waited for anything to happen.

Waiting…

**Waiting…**

_**Waiting…**_

**Wa-**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I jumped back and hit my whole body on a bookshelf from the sudden outburst this girl gave. Jeez, this girl has some lungs. I've heard some loud things in my life and that was the loudest thing I've ever heard.

I rubbed my head as my body feels like it was hit with a resonating jackhammer with being thrown around to walls.

'_Everyone alright?'_

**My spleen…**

_**What did you say?**_

**Oh my back…**

Were fine, why do you ask?

I shook my head as I tried to recollect my thoughts. I looked at the screeching siren and saw that the girl was jumping and bouncing all over the place at top speed, trying to get the wet dress of here.

"Sweet cookie crumbs! It's so cold! Why is it so cold? Someone uncold me! Why am I even wet?" I merely watched as she rattled off with words and began taking off her dress with a spare dress magically appearing from somewhere.

Wait… Taking off her dress?

_Turn around, you imbecile!_ Roared Conscious, my moral compass in human form in my mind.

I immediately whipped around and smashed myself on the bookshelf again. Seriously! Who puts a bookshelf right there! I hate you luck…

"EEP! Who's there?" The girl, I think her name was Ruby, piped up. I groaned in pain as I turned around and thankful that her new dress was on or I will face the wrath of an angry woman. Something I learned a long time ago was to not mess with an angry woman.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ruby innocently.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you were there."

"Heh, maybe because you slept with me that you were oblivious to that." I chuckled at here.

Ruby blushed as she remembered the event. She grabbed me on the shoulders and shook me around a lot like a rag doll. "Oh please don't tell anyone! I don't want them to know that I got pranked by a unknown guy."

"Well…" This is getting uncomfortable. Not to mention dizzying!

"Please?" She said this with an adorable tone and with a puppy dog out face. She clasped her hands and put her adorable face to mine.

"Okay, okay. Yeesh, I won't tell anyone. I never tell anyone else's secrets." I replied in a gentleman manner.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She squealed in happiness with me in her hands being shaken around like a ragdoll from a force of a tornado. My head…

"So anyways," She started to compose herself from our, ahem, predicament. "My name's Ruby. A student here at Signal and hoping to become a Huntress in the future and being trained at Beacon academy.

"Well Ruby, my name's Piolo Santos, heir to the throne of Kingsbury and master soldier of what's-it land!" I proclaimed loudly and dramatically.

"Really!" Her eyes gleamed as she thinks that I am so cool with my awesome title.

"I'm just messing with you, Ruby." I laughed away at her gullibleness as she gave me an angry pout. "In truth, my name is Piolo Santos. Foreigner to this new world and now a new student at Signal." I probably shouldn't have said that as I was subjected to the whirlwind shake from Ruby as she whirled around me in excitement and bombarded me with words and questions.

"You're not from here? Where are you from? Do you use weapons back in your town? Did you want to have a future hero job as well? Do you have a weapon? Yay, you're going to Signal Academy! Do you want a tour? Have you seen my awesome uncle? Are you going to be a huntsman when you're older?" She exclaimed excitingly as she never seemed to run out of energy.

"Easy there, firecracker, that's enough questions for one day for me." After saying that, she calmed down and stood at attention.

She offered me a hand from my recluse sitting position and I took it to get up. "C'mon, we gotta go. Class starts in about…," She glanced at her watched from her right hand and alarm was etched in her face. "5 minutes! C'mon we gotta go!" She grabbed my arm and everything turned into tunnel vision as everything turned into a blur and Ruby was running like Usain Bolt but about 100 times better.

"Hey Ruby," I piped up in about the middle of our adventure. Just how big is Signal anyway? "You said you wanted to be a Huntress right?" I assume that these Huntsman and Huntresses are warriors that stand against the Grimm. Ruby wants to be one of those people.

"More than anything!" She exclaimed without losing any breath.

"I was thinking of becoming a huntsman after apparently being stranded in this world. Doctor was my first dream but that quickly changed after the incident. So, want to become partners as Huntsman and Huntresses in the future including as partners here at Signal?" I couldn't see it but I know that Ruby was smiling greatly.

"Let's do it!" Ruby exclaimed brightly.

Happiness was spread across my face as I am one step closer to my goal.

"That makes two of a kind, Firecracker Ruby!"

* * *

I would like to thank every person that is reading this story as this is going to be a awesome ride

If you liked this story please review, favourite, and follow as this story gets mre into the plot of my own design and the main plot of RWBY.

I would like your species of Grimm t be included into this story in order to add more spice to the recipe. However, there will be certain themes that will be going to the Grimm depending on my choosing so make sure your Grimm follow the theme. For this theme, I would like Grimm suggestions revolving around strategy, awareness, not too weak but no too strong, and focusing fighting in pairs of 2. Please send your messages to this story or pm me to do so privately.

Just make sure you won't be caught up in my personality characters on the way out. Until the next chapter everyone!


End file.
